¿Quiéres bailar?
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Un poco de calor en esta temporada no hace mal.


**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _¿Quiéres bailar?  
_**

* * *

 _Un poco de calor en esta temporada no hace mal.  
_

* * *

 ** _Two-shot_**

* * *

Star miraba ansiosa la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Se miraba en el espejo. Y luego veía si no había algo más agradable a su vista en su armario, y si lo encontraba se cambiaba de nueva cuenta.

Después de una batalla sumamente extensa y dificil habían logrado vencer a Toffe, provocando por ende que se volviera más responsable con su varita y llevara a cabo la finalización de su entrenamiento en la tierra. Pero, algo que aún no había finalizado era lo que tenía con el moreno de la tierra.

Ese chico, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, se había ido metiendo en su corazón, como si su organo fuera una membrana que tiene esa habilidad de ser permeable selectiva, ya que todo lo que había seleccionado después de tantos chicos presentes en su vida, lo había terminado escogiendo a él, y vaya que no se cansaría de estar feliz por ese mismo hecho y comparación.

Marco a pesar de tener su mortalidad y no poderes magicos que le sirvieran de ayuda ante los combates de manera presente, seguía luchando con valor y persistencia logrando vencer así al enemigo. Había llegado a dejar de lado su vida por la de ella incontables veces. La había consentido de igual manera millones de veces aún más, llevandola a divertirse en lugares que bien podrían encontrarlos en otras dimensiones, pero no tan tranquilos y llenos de un significado especial como el que Marco siempre le regalaba al llevarla a esos lugares. Todo ello y más, habían logrado que su relación de amistad llegase en algo más que ello. En algo mucho más profundo. Más compartido. Mas unido. Y mucho más aún secreto e intimo de tal modo que ya llevaban casí un año y medio en que los dos se habían dicho su sentir y pensar. Iban a salir precisamente este día al mismo lugar para calebrarlo. Oh... ese día tan hermoso lo recordaba en su totalidad, ya que ahí, su vida había logrado dar un giro total de 360º como minimo. Y con ese pensamiento en mente suspiro con anhelo, se recosto escuchando emocionada el tick tack del reloj como si de sus palpitaciones mismas que le demostraban que estaba viva se tratara, y mientras esperaba la hora indicada en que Marco llegaría para recogerla, el recuerdo de ese día la invadio.

 _ **º-º-º-º-Flashback-º-º-º-º**_

 _El espectaculo que ofreciá el mirar de un amanecer desde las montañas era sumamente embelezador. El viento ondeaba los arboles del otoño dejando así caer montones y montones de hojas secas por la temporada. Los pajarillos, seres felicez por un nuevo día más en este planeta lleno de millones de misterios y bellos espectaculos como el que estaba admirando ahora, revoloteaban de un lado a otro mientras realizaban la acción que más les gustaba; cantar. Y el cielo del amanecer. Oh, bello monumento que los humanos podían presenciar si se proponián el levantarse temprano. Estaba lleno de colores pastel y nubes que parecían borrones en medio de una pintura, que más que verse como una mancha horrenda y terrible ante esos colores hermosos, sólo provocaba esa sensación de relajamiento, paz y felicidad._

 _-¡Woouh! ¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Mira, mira esa ardilla! ¡Que tierna y hermosa! ¡Aún no me creo que vivan adentro de esos diminutos agujeritos! ¡En Mewni tienen sus propias casas! ¡Pero aún así siguen siendo unas monadas!- Gritaba auforica, mientras se movia de un lado a otro -¡El cielo parece tener algodones de azucar! ¡Como quisiera llegar hasta alla arriba con mis alitas! Awn... Lastima que apenas pueda volar a 1 kilimetro de la tierra... ou... ¡Pero algún dia no dudo en que llegare alla y traere un jugoso... -Su saliva se acumulaba al pensar en que tan bueno sabría una nube- y sabroso cono de algodón de azucar!- Marco sólo se limitaba a sonreir mientras la seguía con una mochila llena de todo lo necesario para un campamento._

 _-Jajaja, Star ya te eh dicho millones de veces que las nubes no son algodones de azucar acumulados en el cielo._

 _-Sólo me lo has dicho 5 veces- Marco dejo escapar una risilla ante el conteo que había realizado Star, había cambiado tanto con el ultimo enfrentamiento ante Toffe- pero, ya veras, algún día llegare a surcar sobre el cielo de tal manera, que lograre tomar un poco de aquel ilimitado algodón de azucar, y no te convidare ni un poquito por lo neció y reació que has sido ante mi idea que seguramente cambiara totalmente la gastronomía de tu planeta.  
_

- _Te recuerdo que una vez fuimos en un avión con esa intención y cuando decidiste lanzarte de este, terminaste llendote a estrellar en el mar por que tus alas aún no sabían sobrevolar a esa altura- La hecho en cara ese hecho y ella se detuvo de su alocado caminar para contestar.  
_

- _Se... jejejejej había unos peces tan bonitos ahí...-Miro al cielo rememorando.  
_

- _Yo ese día preocupandome como loco y tu hasta terminaste conociendo a todos los peces del mar, jjajaja esa vez si que quedo para la historia- Menciono Marco mientras se colocaba aún lado de ella.  
_

 _-Jajaja, no era para tanto ya sabes que siempre me las arreglo de una u otra manera- Le resto importancia mientras movia sus manos en el aire. Y él reacciono de una manera que ella no esperaba.  
_

 _-Pero aún así Star,- Atrapo la mano bailante de ella en el aire, provocando por ende que ella le mirara -No quiero perderte.  
_

 _Luego de escuchar lo anterior, las mejillas de ella tomaron un tono carmesi y se quedo sin habla. Marco la miraba fijamente. A cada segundo su nerviosismo aumentaba. Trataba de evitar sentirlo, no quería que de nuevo sucediera, puede que terminara siendo una alusinación suya parecida a los sueños que tenía cada vez más con claridad desde hace tiempo. Pero era tan real... al alejar su vista de los ojos de él, para que dejara de sentir lo anterior, termino viendo a un par de pajarillos juguetones en un arbol cercano que no paraban de cantar entre sí, como si su mundo fuera el unico. Star los vio enbelezada y Marco notando esto se volteo con curiosidad de ver que era lo que ella observaba.  
_

 _-¿Ya los viste Marco?- Dijo casí susurrando. El acento la cabeza de manera afirmativa -¿Verdad que parecen ser una parejita linda?_

 _-Si- Y con esa respuesta recordo algo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y ya no hizo. Había dejado escapar la oportunidad de declararse. Con ello presente, casí quería llegar a darse un estruendoso face-palm, pero se contuvo con otro pensamiento; "Aún habran muchas más oportunidades, el día no ha hecho más que comenzar, hoy será cuando le diga, no puedo esperar a que sea otro".  
_

 _Durante toda la mañana de una en otra las oportunidades aparecian como avalancha, pero Star terminaba pareciendo una removedora de nieve, ya que terminaba deshaciendo cada intento de él._

 _Para más tarde del día, él había quedado tanto emocionalmente como fisicamente agotado, de tal manera, que para cuando terminaron de levantar su casa de campaña, se recosto en el pasto para admirar lo que ya comenzaba a quedar de la luz del día.  
_

 _Star regreso de la casa de campaña con sus celulares, había disfrutado bastante él día y aún tenía pila, pero Marco parecia exhausto, así que decidió descansar con él por un rato, pero antes que nada -¿Y si ponemos música?_

 _-Claro- Respondio laconicamente, no tenía fuerzas para decir otra cosa y Star sonrio satisfecha por la respuesta de él. Le dió play a la primera lista de reproducción comenzado así con una canción de Triciclo Circus Band y comenzando esta a sonar, ella se fue acomodando aún lado de él, jalando así su brazo para que le sirviera como almohada. Marco le miro con incognita, ella rio._

 _-¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer esto?_

 _-No, claro, es decir... ah.. si puedes- Él había luchado tanto por acercarsele de tal manera y ahora ella llegaba y lo hacía parecer tan facil y natural que le costo procesarlo a la primera. Lo cierto del asunto es que ella lo hacía en modo amigos... Suspiro. "Van a ser los días de campamento más largos de mi vida..."._

 _-Marco...- Le llamo la atención. Él la miro y se quedo clavado en los ojos azules de ella._

 _-¿Sí, Star?- Contesto inevitablemente con la voz profunda que ya había llegado a tener en sus 18 años y eso la hizo sentir que pasaban millones de años en los segundos que pasaban mientras se veían directamente a los ojos._

 _Cuanto es que ella lo amaba... pero... las vacaciones no durarian por siempre. Pronto llegaría el veredicto de sus padres de si había pasado su entrenamiento en la tierra y por ende, aquello decidiria si se quedaba más tiempo en la tierra o no. Era triste pensar que pronto se iria, y sólo había llegado a soñar el momento en que los dos se volvieran pareja y realmente no sucediera nada. Aguanto el nudo en la garganta y pronuncio en casi un susurro -Espero que estas no sean las ultimas vacaciones que pase contigo...- Concluyo, una lacrimosa que comenzaba a asomarse en su parpado izquierdo la hizo agachar la mirada y aprovecho para posarse en el pecho de él escondiendo su mirada._

 _Marco se quedo mirando el espacio donde antes habían estado los ojos de Star, luego volteo al cielo y un rayo del sol que ya se estaba extinguiendo fue lo ultimo que vió antes de cerrar los ojos, aspiro pronfundo levantando así su pecho en el que se encontraba Star. Ella escucho entonces con claridad el latir del corazón de él. Quedo más fascinada con ese sonido, que con la misma música que se hacia sonar.  
_

 _Él por lo mientras se volvía loco con la cercanía de Star. Después de tantos intentos fallidos en la mañana no le quedaba mucha fuerza para intentar uno más, de hecho ya hasta había decidido posponerlo para la mañana siguiente, pero ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo, y mucho menos con lo que había encendido Star._

 _No se esperaria para la siguiente mañana para intentarlo._

 _Ya se encontraba decidido._

 _Se levanto lentamente y ella comenzo a despegar su oído de la música más hermosa que había logrado oir._

 _-¿Qué pasa Marco?- Cuestiono preocupada por el levantamiento repentino de él.  
_

 _-Er...- Lo penso, si sabía que le diría, ya estaba decidido, tenía el valor que necesitaba, pero... primero que nada, tenía que crear el ambiente perfecto que siempre había querido para ese momento en que se lo dijese, cosa en la cual no había pensado antes mientras se levantaba._

 _Para cuando ya se iba a rendir de nueva cuenta, noto que ya estaba acabando cierta canción y él sabía con certeza cual era la siguiente que vendría, llegando así el crear una idea rapidamente en su cabeza._

 _-La siguiente canción es muy buena para bailar y pues... no se... me preguntaba...- Se había terminado de levantar de la cama improvisada donde hace instantes estaba recostado y se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, era muy loco lo que iba a hacer, pero era una alternativa para llegar a la meta que quería._

 _La canción esperada comenzaba, y sentia la mirada expectante de Star._

 _Trago en seco y fue al grano. No tenía que perder mucho tiempo, sino entonces el ambiente se iria al caño. -¿Quieres bailar?-. Termino la invitación extendiendo así su mano mientras miraba hacía ella, su rostro se estaba cociendo y aúnque eso normalmente le diera pena, era lo de menos, quería ver cada reacción que tuviera ella._

 _-Claro...- Tomo la mano en frente suyo sin pensarlo, estaba absorta en las palabras de él._

 _Con la ayuda de Marco se puso de pie. Al posicionarse uno enfrente del otro, ella coloco con delicadeza su mano izquierda en el hombro de él,_ _ _provocando que el sonriera satisfecho, y con poseción escondida, él coloco su mano derecha en la cintura de ella. Star se estremecio, habían bailado muchas veces con anterioridad, pero se sentia mucho más emocionante esta vez que todas aquellas anteriores. Él por otro lado_ se regocijo por instantes, estaba saliendo muy bien todo aquello, pero lo que planeaba apenas comenzaba._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**  
_

 _ **¿Ò reclamos?**_

 _ **Todo es bienvenido TwT**_


End file.
